Inside Our Relationship
by Automailjunkie44
Summary: Holland Talho's relationship was short ended in the anime so I thought Id look behind the scenes and see how they really think of each other. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok so Im going to try AGAIN and do a longer fic…

**Author's Note:**** Ok so Im going to try AGAIN and do a longer fic….yea don't except updates everyday haha Im in college I have no time. Ok so this is short stories between Talho and Holland and what happens "behind the scenes". **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any anime. But if I did Talho and Hollands baby would have been born in the show.**

**Chapter 1**

_This is after Episode 3 when Renton joins Gekko State._

The room was dark but a silver of light could be seen throw the bottom of the door. One figure lay on her back in bed as the other was curled up on the couch.

"Holland?" a voice whispered.

As an answer silence filled the room. The figure on the bed sighed and shifted to her side.

"Holland?" she tried again a bit louder this time.

"Hmm?" a groggily voice answered.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yea" suddenly he sounded more awake than he had before.

"Do you realize what you did Holland?"

He thought about it for a minute before answering than replied, "Yes trust me."

She sighed, "I do trust you, I'm just not sure about this, and he's just a kid."

"He's the answer."

She didn't answer and he thought she fell asleep again till he heard her sigh, "Do you love me?"

That was not what he was expecting. He didn't know how to answer. Of course he loved her, he thought about her all the time. But he wasn't someone who expressed these feelings openly. He opened his mouth to answer until he was cut off with a laugh.

"Haha Don't answer that," she sighed, "I'm just being silly."

"Your-" he was cut off again.

"I shouldn't have asked," she laughed, "Goodnight Holland, sorry I kept you up."

"Night" he muttered. He lay there staring at the ceiling. Hell he loved her a lot. He just didn't know how to tell her. He thought she just knew he's love for her. Of course she told him she loved him when they were alone rapped in each others arms. But he never felt like he was supposed to return the words. He slapped his forehead.

"Shit," he dragged his hands over his face, "I'm not good at this stuff."

**A/N:** Poor Holland nothing goes his way. Guys are gay like that though (sorry guys out there!) I hope you liked this chapter!! Review PLEASE!! Ill try and get the next chapter up soon but don't hold ur breath for this week! :) THANKS!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** I was bored so I thought Id update :) Im nice huh?? Haha. Ok so this takes place after ep 5 when Talho takes Renton shopping with her and she gets in trouble (One of my FAVORITE eps). **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any anime. If I did everyone would end up happy (I always watch anime and I cheer for a couple and they don't get together :( )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Takes place after Episode 5 when Talho takes Renton shopping_

After the Nirvash and the 808 returned to the Gekko everyone went on with normal life. Or as normal as the Gekko could get.

As Talho was getting out of the 808 Holland stood on the side lines and watched with a smirk on his face. She was trying to get out and at the same time was handing shopping bags to Renton.

"Talho!" Holland suddenly yelled across the hanger.

She suddenly turned and gave him a glare, "Yessss?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

He flashed her a grin, "When you're finished playing meet me in our room".

"Why you!" she started to say till Holland raised a hand and walked away.

After piling Renton up will tons of shopping bags and telling him where to place them Talho made her way to the room she shares will Holland. She was sorta dragging her feet because she just knew he was going to comment on yell at her for taking such a risk. She paused in front of the door and took a deep breathe. Well might as well get this over with, she could always tune him out.

As she opened the door she noticed that it was dark inside. Weird. Didn't he just say he wanted to talk to her?

She walked farther into the room and stopped, "Holland?" suddenly she felt someone behind her kissing her neck. By the kisses she knew who it was, "Holland?"

"Hmm?" he was nibbling her eye lobe now.

"Did you want to talk about anything?" she was getting breathless and weak in the knees. He knew all her most sensitive places.

"Not really," he smirked into her neck. She giggled and turned to face him.

"Me either," she captured his face in both her hands and kissed him full on the lips. It was a passionate open carnal kiss. His hands moved from her waist down to her hips and he pulled her as close as she could get. His lips moved from her lips to her neck and collarbone. She ran her fingers through his silver and turned her head so he could get to her neck better.

"Holland….please," she panted between kisses. He nodded and dragged her over to their bed and sat her down gently.

"Talho-" he suddenly stopped and searched her face, "when I saw you…and that guy today…I.." his voice broke.

She sighed and grabbed his face in between her hands, "Holland you know I'm yours and only yours right."

He nodded and started to say something till she cut him off, "Hell Holland just kiss me already, I need you so much."

That made him smile a huge grin and he took the hint and picked her up and threw her onto the bed. She giggled as he started to ripe off her clothes and gazed upon her body.

"You are all mine and you better never forget that," he than kissed her into oblivion.

Afterwards they laid in each others arms covered in their sweat. Talho lay on Holland's chest and was making small circles. Holland was smoothing Talho's deep black hair back down onto her head.

"Holland?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he kissed the top of her head gently.

"You know I love you right?" she shifted to look up into his bright blue eyes, "And I'd never leave you right?"

"Yea I know," he couldn't meet her in the eye.

"And you know that if you ever leave me I'd hunt you down and castrate you right?"

He gasped and looked her straight into her eyes with his mouth open. Than he laughed and squeezed her tighter, "I know".

"Oh I have something for you," he climbed over her butt naked and jumped out of bed, "Stay there and close you eyes".

"Holland?" she pulled the sheet up to her chest as she watched him rummge through his closet.

"Hold on I just put it in here," suddenly he turned around holding something behind his back grinning like a little kid.

"What are you-" she stopped when he jumped back into bed. His suddenly movement made her jump.

"Close your eyes," he was still grinning.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok ok," she closed her eyes and than suddenly felt a cold chain around her neck, "Holland what the hell?"

She opened her eyes and looked down. Around her neck was the ring she had bragged Holland to get her. This ring is what started the whole fight in the first place! And he got it for her! Although it was crushed and could not be worn as a ring and had to be placed on a chain. She started to tear up and grabbed his neck and smashed her lips into his.

"Oh Holland!" she couldn't stop kissing him, "Thank you so much!"

He laughed and kissed her back, "You owe me."

She stopped kissing him and looked at his face, "What?"

He laughed again and grabbed her hips and rolled her over so she was on her back again and he was laying on top of her.

"You know what I want," he had a smirk on his face.

It suddenly hit her and she gasped, "Oh Holland," she laughed, "You're so bad."

"And bad boys should be punished," he kissed her deeply.

"I love you Holland," she didn't except an answer so when he didn't answer she wasn't surprised. It was just how he was. When he kissed her instead he pretended he actually said "I love you" in return. Maybe one day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I love this episode :) I hope you liked this chapter! :) Sorry for any mistakes I don't reread cause Im too lazy. But thanks for reading now review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **Hey I was kinda bored so I thought Id update. :) Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime I might ask for it for my bday!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_This takes place after Episode 10 when Talho stops at the military campus_

Holland's POV

As I sat in my captain's chair I stared that the woman seated in front of me. I couldn't help but keep thinking about how she always stood by me. Even if I yelled or cursed or insulted her she was always there setting me straight.

I sighed. Why do I deserve her? All I do is hurt her and berated her and ignore her. She doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve me and my selfishness. But I couldn't seem to let her go. I couldn't give the best thing in my life up.

I sigh again and run my hands down my face. I saw Hap look over in my direction and I glare back at him.

This is crazy. I'm not supposed to love her. She is just some girl to sleep with when I'm lonely she no one to me. What the hell am I saying? She everything to me! I might try and hide it be Diane wasn't really anything to me. She was just a full in. I might have loved her at first but as time when on I realized she didn't love me. But with Talho she's different. You know she isn't faking her love. What she gives you is her everything. She doesn't hide anything from you. I think that's why I love her so much. Cause we're so unlike each other.

After we get to an appropriate altitude I get up and stretch. Standing up and yawning loudly I could sense Talho glaring at me. I look down at her and smirk. She hates when I do that.

Everyone gets up and goes off to do their own thing leaving me and Talho all alone. She was still seated. I hold out my hand and smile down at her. She looks at me with a questionable expression on her face.

She takes my hand and I gently pull her up. She trips on the step and falls into my arms. That was easy. I smirk. She looked up into my eyes and I took the first chance I saw. I grabbed her face with my hands and kiss her breath right out of her.

She raps her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss. I could feel her fingers run through my hair. After a few more minutes of kissing we pull away. I couldn't help the smirk that crept across my face.

Her face was flushed and her hair was going in all directions from my hands. I kiss her once more. I couldn't help it she looked so god damn beautiful.

"Thanks," I squeeze her tighter.

"For what," she croaked.

"Standing with me."

She smiles, "Someone has too might as well be me."

I nod and she detangles herself from my arms. As she walks by I could help by smack her butt lightly. She turns and glares at me.

"Holland," she uses her i-mean-business voice, "For that you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight again."

"But-" I couldn't believe her. Not again. For heavens sake it was my fucking bed!

"But if you make it up to me later I'll reconsider," she kissed my lightly than walked slowly out of the bridge.

"Damn," I run my hands down my face again, "it's going to be a long night."

I pick up my book to get my mind off the beautiful woman that I couldn't help but love. Hell I'm in big trouble with her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not really how I planned this chapter but its still ok in my mind. I hope you all liked it too! :) REVIEW!! :) You'll make my day!! :) Thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes Im way to lazy to re-read it!**


End file.
